Seren's Return
by Akayla's Pierced Heart
Summary: Repost with major edits. Seren Chatrez vanished 12 years ago. Now she suddenly shows up at the beginning of Harry's third year. Will she choose Remus or Severus? If you don't like MS, AU, or Noncannon don't read this! rated for l8r chaps.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything by JKR.

Chapter1: The Lost Gryffindor

Remus Lupin watched as Harry left his classroom. His first day of teaching had gone by rather quickly but time seemed to stop when Harry and Neville walked into the room. Remus had to wonder if Harry and Neville knew how connected they were. Did they know that their parents had all been best friends? Did they know about the other friends their parents had at Hogwarts? They probably didn't. Remus took a moment to think about his friends from Hogwarts. James and Lily were now dead, Frank and Alice were in St. Mungo's, Sirius was in Azkaban, Peter was dead, and Seren Chantrez... Seren had not been seen or heard from since the night the Longbottoms were tortured. Most people thought she was dead.

Remus could still picture Seren. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back with small braids and ribbons twisted here and there. She only wore her hair up for two occasions: Friendship-braid day, which was every Friday when Lily, Alice and Seren would braid each other's hair in a long braid that circled around like a crown, or when she was playing Quidditch. Seren was one of the best keepers Hogwarts had ever seen. Remus used to joke that Seren was the keeper of hearts not just Quidditch quaffels. That joke always made her smile. He could see her full red lips curving into her trademark grin that pulled more to the left. Her laugh was short and quiet but still one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Her bright blue-green eyes seemed to have an ocean raging deep within them.

Footsteps invaded his thoughts and caused him to look up from his desk. Severus Snape was walking into his classroom with his usual sneer plastered on his face. "Something I can do for you Severus?" Remus didn't bother sounding concerned.

"I just wanted to tell you that whereas I am completely opposed to the idea of you being here, I have been asked by the powers that be (rolls his eyes) to treat you with at least a spec of decency."

"Just a speck huh?" Remus joked. "Are you sure that's all you wanted

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." But Severus' eyes betrayed him.

"Oh come of it Severus. You want to ask me about Seren Chantrez." Severus twitched slightly at the sound of her name.

"Do you know where she is? A lot of wizards think you were her secret keeper."

"If I knew where she was don't you think I'd be there with her now?" Severus could see his point.

"Do you think she is alive?"

"I have to. I can't think any other way."

"I loved her you know. I know everyone thought I was only dating her because of pureblood reasons but that had nothing to do with it."

"I knew. I hated you for it too. She loved you. It broke her heart when you joined the deatheaters."

"I never wanted her to be a part of that. That's why I was glad that she left. But then she never came back. I feel like I lost her forever."

"Not quite." Albus said from behind them. "Seren Chantrez has returned to Hogwarts and is enjoying her lunch with the rest of the staff." Albus turned and left.

When Remus and Severus got to the Great Hall they could see Seren sitting beside Hagrid and talking to him. She never saw them come in.

"You have a Hippogriff? Was his name?" Hagrid was saying.

"Brekken." The conversation rolled on until the end of lunch. Albus came up to Seren and asked her to follow him to his office. Seren didn't know that Snape and Remus were also following them.

Seren sat in a chair across from Albus in front of a crackling fire, with a large cup of hot cocoa in her hands. Albus tried to find a starting point.

"I must say, Seren, when I saw you fly in on that hippogriff, I nearly had a stroke." Seren laughed. Finally hearing it for real caused both Remus and Snape to shiver.

"I guess I have been gone for a while."

"Why so long? Why come back now, at this point?"

"Sirius told me it was finally safe." Confusion overcame Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore.

"_Sirius _told you?"

"Yes, he owled me three days ago telling me to come here. I am sure by now you know that he was my secret keeper all along."

"No one knew my dear."

"What has been happening?"

"You missed a lot my dear. I'm afraid you aren't going to like any of it." Seren's smile vanished. Albus told her everything. Frank and Alice being tortured and losing their memories forcing Neville to live with his terrible grandmother, the deaths of James and Lily causing Harry to have to endure the Dursleys, the fall of Voldemort, Peter's death, Sirius' capture and sentence to Azkaban, Snape changing sides and becoming a teacher, Sirius' escape, and now Remus becoming a teacher. By the time he was finished Seren was curled in a ball unable to speak. Albus went to his office door where he knew Remus and Snape were still standing outside listening. He opened the door all the way and looked at the two anxious men. "Perhaps we should all give her some time." Both men agreed and left.

Sorry So short but more fun to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Revelations

The next morning Remus sat at his desk and pondered the events of the previous night. It had nearly killed him to see Seren curl up into a ball and cry as she listened to Dumbledore tell her that so many people she loved were hurt or dead while she was in hiding and that there was nothing she could do about it. Seeing her cry had reminded him of the first time he had ever seen her cry.

Flashback  
Remus rushed out of the Room of Requirement with a very frustrated look on his face. Anyone who saw him might think that he was angry, but in reality he was filled with worry. No one had seen Seren all day and when she didn't show up at dinner, everyone decided it was finally time to go look for her. Almost all of Gryffindor and a small group of Slytherins were searching the castle and surrounding grounds.

Suddenly Remus remembered that Seren liked watching the sunset from the top of the North Tower. He ran to his room, got his broom from under his bed, and quickly rushed outside. He flew straight to the North Tower and could clearly see Seren sitting on the roof with her broom beside her. The orange and red sunset surrounded her dark outline. Remus landed softly beside her and sat down. He looked closely at her and could see tears running down her cheeks.

"He's a deatheater..." She whispered. "He's a bloody deatheater..." Her voice began to rise bitterly. "First my father and now Severus. They are all bloody deatheaters." She looked up at him. "I feel like I'm losing everyone."

"You haven't lost _me_." He couldn't think of anything else to say so he hugged her. When she pulled back he placed his hand on her cheek.

"You have the moon in your eyes." She almost mumbled.

"You have the ocean in yours." He smiled.

"The moon is what dictates the ocean you know. When the tide changes, it's because of the moon."

"Has the tide changed?" She knew what he was asking.

"Yes." She leaned in slowly. Remus knew what was coming but when she actually touched his lips with hers, he was caught by surprise. But he soon started kissing back. He had waited years for this one moment. He never wanted it to end.  
End Flashback

Remus opened his eyes when he heard his door open but knew that his next class wasn't due yet. His breath caught in his throat when he saw who had just walked through his door and was now standing in the middle of his classroom. Her long brown hair was done up in a circular braid like she had always worn it on friendship-braid-day. Something in the back of Remus' mind reminded him that today was in fact Friday. She had on long crimson red robes lined in silver with silver and red ribbons braided into her hair. She looked up at him hesitantly and tugged at her right ear. Remus knew that was what she did when she was anxious about something. In a flash he was up from his chair and standing in front of her.

"What do you say to someone you haven't seen in twelve years?" She said trying to smile.

"How about hello?" He smiled and his eyes gleamed.

"Hello." She paused for a second then impulsively hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter. "I thought I'd have a million more things to say when I finally saw you again but now I can't think of any of them."

"I know how you feel." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking about. "I'm so sorry for all that's happened."

"I saw her today." Her voice sounded distant.

"Who?"

"Alice. I went to St. Mungo's and saw her. We braided each other's hair. The healers there said that it was the most normal thing they had ever seen Alice do. Just braiding someone's hair..." Remus saw a tear start to fall down Seren's cheek and he wiped it away. "I should have been there."

"No. You might have ended up just like them or worse. And think of Neville. You had to save him. It's what they wanted."

"I feel so bad for Neville and Harry. I hope they know how much their parents loved them."

"They know." He paused. "Speaking of children..." She pulled away from him. "How are yours?"

"They are both wonderful. They have always been. I hate when they ask me about their father."

"You need to tell them."

"I have. They have always known."

"He needs to know too. You have to tell Severus he is a father."

Flashback

Seren rushed from the hospital wing to the Gryffindor common room. She had to tell her friends what had just happened. When she got there, all her friends were waiting for her. It had been over three months since her breakup with Severus, and it had taken her all that time to finally say yes to Remus. They had only been a couple for two days and now she had to drop this on him. As she stepped into the common room to see her friends in the middle of celebrating winning the Quidditch cup she felt like dying. Remus wrapped his arms around her when she sat down.

"Ummm... I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Alice always had to be the first to know.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted. No one said a word. They all knew that Snape had to be the father. Seren looked at Remus. "Twins," she said simply.

"I don't care who the dad is, they are your kids so I love them... Just as much as I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Three cheers for the new mommy!" Sirius stood and shouted. Everyone cheered.

End flashback

"I'll tell him now... Get it over with." She turned and left.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville came out of the dungeons all feeling slightly confused. Snape had for once _not_ taken a world of hate and aggression out on them. They were all discussing reasons why he had been at least semi-civil to them when a stranger came walking down the hall. Her face was downcast and full of dread. She slowly made her way towards them. She looked up and suddenly stopped when she saw Harry and Neville. Her eyes grew wide and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Hello," she said approaching them with a smile. "My name is Seren Chantrez (something about that name made Neville twitch) and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, what do you need?" Harry spoke up not knowing why he suddenly felt very drawn to this woman.

"I need to find Severus Snape."

"Why would you actually go looking for that git?" Ron sneered and Neville nudged him.

"I see he hasn't changed." Seren smirked. "I need to speak with him."

"We can show you." Neville spoke in a strong voice. Harry nodded and the two of them left the group and led Seren deep into the dungeon. When they got to the classroom they entered and saw Snape at his desk looking at papers.

"Sir?" Neville spoke, feeling strangely confident having Seren by his side.

"What?" A very irritated reply came without so much as an upward glance.

"A lady here to see you sir... A Miss Chantrez." As soon as the words left his mouth Snape's glare met Neville's eyes. Snape's gaze shifted quickly from Neville to Seren and his eyes softened. Harry and Neville could plainly see that these two people had a past together.

"You may leave now." Snape said dismissing Neville and Harry. The two boys looked up at Seren not wanting to leave her there with Snape. Neville's eyes pleaded with Seren to leave with them. Seren smiled at their worry and whispered that she'd be okay. Harry had to almost drag Neville out of the room. Seren looked back at Snape and started to walk towards him.

"So, I see you still strike fear into hearts of innocent youths."

"And you still have too soft a heart." Snape said it like it was a bad thing but they both knew that it was her soft heart that helped Seren fall in love. "I didn't expect you to come here."

"Moon- uh, Remus talked me into it."

"Lupin? I'll have to thank him later."

"I would have anyways, just not so soon. I've had a trying day." She sat in one of the classroom chairs and Snape pulled up a chair near her. "I saw the Longbottoms today." Snape twitched. "I had a talk with Dumbledore. Then I got a job." She paused and smiled. "Then I saw Remus and he told me I should come see you." Her smile faded. "Like I said, I had planned on seeing you anyways... Just not so soon." She rested her cheek on her hand. "Do you know about Siri and Caden?"

"Your mother and her little brother? Yes, they were killed by deatheaters after your father joined and they wouldn't. Voldemort had them marked for death while we were still in school."

"Well then that's a no. You don't know who I am talking about." Her face fell and her forehead barely touched the desk beneath her.

"What do you mean?"

"I had twins." Her face came up and she saw disbelief in Snape's eyes. "I had a boy and a girl. Very few people ever knew about them for fear that someone might hurt them just to get even with me. I named them after my mom and uncle. They are fourteen now but probably only trained enough to be third year students. When they get here Dumbledore will have them tested and sorted."

"When they get here? Where are they now?"

"The three of us were in hiding in Ireland around Druid healers. I tried to teach them what I knew, but I'm no great tutor."

"Why tell me all of this? What's it got to do with me?"

"Your their father. It has everything to do with you."

"You never told me?" Anger flashed across his face.

"I only found out about them after we had broken up and you wanted me to have nothing to do with you." She straightened taking a defensive tone. "You wanted me gone and I didn't want my children raised by a death-." She cut herself off. "By a death-..." She couldn't finish the word while looking him in the face. Her voice fell. "I know you're not one anymore."

"A deatheater." He said evenly. "Was it anger at me?"

"Anger?"

"That made you run to Lupin. You knew I hated him. I hated the whole lot of them."

"No." She paused. "I had always had feelings for him. I just never let anything happen. Then I fell in love with you. You broke my heart. He helped mend it. And I let myself fall for him. It was the last week of school when I told them all I was pregnant. They knew who the father was but didn't care because the babies were mine too. James and Lily were planning to get married right after graduation. Alice and Frank had just gotten engaged. Everyone helped me raise them. We were all one big family. Then everything went wrong. I was visiting Neville on his first birthday. Cade and Siri were with Remus at his house. Then they came. Three of them. Frank told me to take Neville and fly away. So I did. I left Neville with Remus and took Cade and Siri to Sirius' house. I was so scared that they were the next target. Sirius had us transported with a portkey to Ireland. I raised them there doing what I could to train them and waiting for Sirius to owl me and tell me we could come home. I never knew... I had no way of knowing what happened after we left. If I had only known." A tear found its way down her cheek and stopped on the bottom of her chin. Snape touched the tear with the tip of his finger. Her face grew hot as he placed his palm on her cheek. They had both forgotten that Snape had that affect on her.

"When will the children be here?" He put his hand down and she looked up at him.

"They should be getting here now. I sent Brekken after them. They will be sorted at dinner."

"Do they know who I am?"

"Yes, I have always been honest with them. But I can't say whether or not they are all that excited about meeting you."

"I can accept that."

"You don't have to be a father to them. I understand if you're uncomfortable with that."

"It's not comfort, it's... I don't really know. I don't think I'd make a good father."

"You could try if you want."

"Did you ever hate me?"

"I could never stop loving you long enough to hate you."

"But now you love Lupin."

"I love both of you but in different ways. It's hard to explain."

"I think I understand. Did he ask to marry you?"

"No, I think he was too scared to. He knew I was never really over you. I told him once that it would just take time for me to fully open my heart again. You were my first love. That's a hard thing to overcome."

"I know. I never overcame it either. It was you leaving that made me change sides. I thought if I could change my ways that maybe one day you would see in me what you saw when I first asked you out. All I wanted was to get you back. I never meant any harm to anyone you loved. Yes, I hated them, but I would never harm them."

"I know you wouldn't."

"If Lupin had asked for your hand, would you have said yes?"

"I don't know... Probably."

"If I had asked, I mean, before I joined the deatheaters, would you have said yes?"

"I don't know." She stood up, still deep in thought. "I'm going to see Dumbledore, Cade and Siri should be here by now." She turned and went to the door. Before she exited she faced Snape one last time. "Yes. I would have said yes to you." Snape's heart broke as she left the room and his knees gave out and hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: New Beginnings

At dinner that night news had already traveled around the school about the three new arrivals and the students and teachers waited anxiously for the sorting to begin. Dumbledore stood and started to speak.

"I am sure most of you already know that we have two new students coming into the third year class and a new addition to the Hospital staff." Seren stood for a moment then sat down beside Hagrid. "Miss. Seren Chantrez will be assisting Madame Pomphrey in the hospital wing and her son and daughter will be joining the students. Professor McGonagall, if you will please." McGonagall was ready near a small chair with the sorting hat already in her hand. The doors to the hall opened and two people made their way to McGonagall. Everyone studied the two teenagers as they walked by the tables. They both wore simple black robes.

The girl had wavy jet black hair that fell down to her knees. She had deep brown eyes that looked almost black and small delicate features set off by stunning full, dark red lips that were twisted into a slight scowl. Under her robe she was wearing a very tight black turtleneck that accented her budding bosom and a long black skirt that clung to her long shapely legs and stopped at her ankles. Simple black open toe dress shoes showed that her toe nails, as well as fingernails were coated in a glossy black polish. The only color that could be seen anywhere on her was the bright green ribbon twisted into a small braid that was carelessly placed on the left side of her head. She almost strutted with an air of confidence and her eyes never left her mother's face.

Her brother also had wavy jet black hair but his was cut short and close to his scalp, almost making the wave in his hair unnoticeable. His eyes were bright blue-green and his features were more pronounced than his twin. He wasn't big, but he had a muscular build as if he had spent a lot of time working out. He wore a simple dark blue sweater and black pants with comfortable black shoes. His hands stayed in his pockets while he walked and he glanced around the room while holding a blank almost bored expression on his face. The two of them came to a stop at the bottom of the steps leading to the chair beside McGonagall.

"Siri Chantrez," McGonagall began. "Please have a seat so that you may be sorted." Siri sat in the chair and smirked as the hat came down and touched her head.

"Hmmmmm..." The hat began to speak. "Such talent I see. Always putting yourself first. And a pureblood... Not bad at heart... But not too good either. Let me see." Siri rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Alright, impatient fool. Slytherin!" Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table but for some reason Snape wasn't all that happy to have his daughter in that particular house. Remus closed his eyes and shook his head while Seren simply nodded and smiled when Siri looked back at her before heading to the Slytherin table.

"Caden Chantrez please have a seat." Cade sighed as he took his hands out of his pockets and made his way to the chair. Just before sitting he glanced at his mother. When the hat touched his head he tensed slightly.

"Ah, another pureblood, but so much difference in here. Bravely fighting on behalf of others. Such a caring heart... Maybe too caring... I know where to put you. Gryffindor!" Everyone from the Gryffindor table stood and applauded loudly. Cade stood and looked at his mother confused. His face asked why he hadn't been put with his sister. His mother simply shrugged and smiled. He smiled back and walked to the Gryffindor table.

The food appeared and everyone began eating. At the Slytherin table Siri was being questioned by Millicent.

"So, your a Chantrez huh. Did you know your grandfather was a famous deatheater?" Malfoy who was sitting beside Millicent cocked his head towards Siri who was across from him.

"Yes." She took a bite out of her chicken.

"I'm Millicent Bullstrode. This is Pansy Parkinson." She pointed to the pug-faced girl on her right. Pansy nodded a hello. "Do those names mean anything to you?"

"Would you be insulted if I said no?" Siri asked. Malfoy smirked. This girl was smart.

"Well, considering you've been gone for twelve years, how could they be?" Malfoy spoke up. Pansy giggled.

"I guess I'm not insulted then." Millicent shrugged. "You are somewhat of a mystery though. Like... Who is your father?"

"He is a teacher here."

"Which one?" Malfoy asked.

"The Potions Master."

"Snape?" Malfoy and Millicent asked in unison.

"Yes."

"I'll bet you're glad you are a Slytherin." Pansy spoke up.

"Why?" Her eyebrows twisted in confusion.

"He is the head of our house!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Ah." She said, her voice not excited in the least bit.

At the same time over at the Gryffindor table Cade had found himself seated in between Hermione and Ron across from Harry and Neville.

"So, Caden, I heard you were home schooled." Hermione was saying. "I'll bet you're glad to be around others your age. I'm surprised though. Your twin is in our rival house."

"From what I know from reading Hogwarts, A History, she should be in Slytherin. She will fit in perfectly, I'm not worried."

"You've read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione spoke excitedly.

"Yes. I thought I should know something about the school."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Gryffindor." She smiled and cocked her head slightly. Ron cleared his throat and Hermione's head snapped back up. "That's Ron Weasley." She pointed at Ron. "This is Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. And I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet all of you. Everyone just calls me Cade." He turned his attention to Neville. "Did you know my mom is your God-mother?" He turned to Harry. "And your parents were my God-Parents?" Harry and Neville were both taken aback by this information. "So that makes all of us God-brothers."

"Isn't that sweet." Hermione spoke trying to push her way back into the conversation. Ron rolled his eyes. "Your mom and her great disappearing act is pretty famous. A lot of wizards thought she was dead. I never knew she had children though."

"Hardly anyone knew." Cade's eyes darkened. "Mom had to keep us a secret from everyone including our father. He left mom before we were born. No one could know about us because mom was afraid we would get hurt. The deatheaters wanted her to join but she wouldn't. Then we had to go into hiding."

"Does your father know about you now?" Hermione asked.

"Mom told him earlier today."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I always have. And I have always hated him for abandoning Mom and breaking her heart. She was a Gryffindor too. My father was a Slytherin. I guess Siri is more like him and I'm like Mom. I don't think I can face him without wanting to hit him for what he did to Mom. I guess I have to though. He is my teacher now."

"Your father is a professor here?" Ron finally spoke.

"He teaches Potions. Luckily that's something I excel at so I can show him up." Cade spoke bitterly.

"That's why she went looking for him." Neville spoke out loud but was really talking to himself. "To tell him the truth."

"If I have it my way, he will never speak to Mom again." Cade made a fist.

It was then that Cade locked eyes with Siri. His love and protectiveness of his sister was obvious to everyone. They both knew that just because their houses were rivals, didn't mean that they themselves would be rivals. They were very different from each other but that didn't mean they didn't take care of each other. Cade smiled at Siri and she smiled back and gave him a slight wave letting him know that she was okay. Cade was book smart, but Siri was people smart. She knew how to blend in and fade out of certain situations.

"Well, you can't protect Snape from your sister I'm afraid." Harry said causing Cade to face him.

"What do you mean?" He said suddenly worried.

"Snape is the head of her house." Harry said reluctantly. Cade's fist tightened.

Later that night the twins settled into their respective houses and got further acquainted with the students in their year. Siri noticed that Malfoy paid particular attention to her, and Pansy seemed quite jealous of this fact. Siri found the whole situation amusing and developed a plan that would give her something to do in her spare time that would be fun.

Cade spent most of the night trying to figure a way to keep Snape away from his Mom and sister. He knew most of his classes were with Slytherin, including Potions, but he couldn't watch Siri every minute of the day. He paced the common room for two hours before finally retiring to bed.

The next morning Cade and Siri had to go to Hogsmeade with their Mom to buy all of their school supplies. Neville offered to go with them to show them where they could get their supplies. The first stop was Gringotts where Seren still had quite a large sum of money stored away. She emptied the vault of more than enough money to buy what they needed and headed back down to the main lobby where the children waited. As she made her way back to them she took time to note of how different her twins really might seem to anyone who didn't know them.

Siri stood dressed in a tight black silk blouse that had a ruffled low V neckline with a long silk skirt that had a slit on both sides up to her knees with the same shoes she had worn yesterday. A small silver pendant in the shape of a dragon, a birthday present from Seren (the Chantrez family crest), was on a short silver chain around her neck. (Cade had one also but almost never wore it. Siri never took hers off.) Her black hair had several tiny braids in it with silver ribbons twisted into them. The look on her face was one of boredom and impatience.

Cade on the other hand was wearing a crimson sweater and light brown pants. He talked excitedly with Neville who was dressed in his school uniform. Cade smiled when he saw his Mom approaching them. But suddenly, Seren stopped and her eyes grew wide. Cade followed his mother's gaze and his eyes rested on a man who looked about his mom's age. He had long platinum blond hair and a large nose that had a scowl under it. Cade thought the man looked like an ass. Siri silently agreed.

Seren rushed to Cade's side and put a protective hand on both her children's shoulders. Siri looked at the man coldly as he walked slowly toward them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neville grimace and run a hand nervously through his already messed up hair and her eyebrows shot up.

"Seren, my dear, I had heard you had returned to us here in the civilized world." The man spoke when he got closer to the group. "You still look as radiant as ever." Seren almost blushed. She was wearing a rather flattering dark green dress and black robe. A green ribbon was entwined in a large braid that fell down the middle of her back. She also wore a silver dragon pendant.

"Thank you Lucious." It was clear that she was only speaking out of politeness. Lucious eyed the children and took note of the different badges on their uniform robes.

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. I see your twins are as different as their parents." Seren's eyebrows rose. "Oh, yes, I know who their father is. It seems as though you are the talk of the town this morning. I'm sure all of wizard kind will know by this afternoon." How could everyone know? Seren thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts Lucious spoke up. "I suppose it might have something to do with certain people having big mouths. Once someone tells another person something, it's already being passed around."

"I suppose you are one of those mouths." Cade spoke up glaring at the man.

"You should teach your children some manners Chantrez. It would do them some good." He spoke through half clenched teeth.

"As it would others, Lucious." Siri smirked at her mother's words. Now she knew where she got her sharp tongue from. She had always assumed it was her father. Now she knew better. Neville held back a laugh. "Well, we really must be going. Have a pleasant morning Lucious." She hurried the children out of the lobby. Once outside they all started laughing.

"Who was that?" Cade asked between laughs.

"Lucious Malfoy. I went to school with him. He was in Slytherin with your father."

"His son Draco is in third year in Slytherin. Now I know where Draco gets the scowl." Siri said with a smile. Neville frowned at Draco's name. Siri took note and smiled wider. This is getting better by the minute! She thought to herself.

Soon Seren and the children found themselves at a small pub enjoying lunch and laughter. Seren told the kids stories of how she and her friends got in and out of trouble at Hogwarts. Neville was entranced by the stories of his parents. He sat and listened in awe as Seren told him how his parents met and fell in love while at school. He felt himself getting closer and closer to Seren and the twins. He found that Siri wasn't at all what he thought she was. She was actually quite nice and friendly. He could tell she was cunning and knew how to get what she wanted. But at the same time, she did care for others. He noticed right away that almost 80 of what she said came out sounding sarcastic but only 50 of it was actually meant to be sarcastic.

Cade had a good sense of humor, but he was more serious than his twin. They were both easy-going like their mother, but Cade was a bit more on the intense side. Cade was the talker and Siri mostly just listened and observed, occasionally sliding in a comment or two. Neville came to the odd conclusion that they both had and equal share of traits from their parents. They were very alike yet at the same time, complete opposites. It left Neville feeling slightly confused but not enough to bother him. At the end of the afternoon they rode in a carriage back to Hogwarts.

That night Cade made his way to Gryffindor tower with Neville at his side. They stopped behind a big group of students. Cade heard Ron say something about Neville forgetting the password and looked up. The painting had been slashed. He knew that it meant that someone was trying to get into the Tower without the password. After the Fat Lady had told everyone Sirius Black had tried to break in, Cade felt suddenly confused. He remembered all the times his mother had told him about her distant cousin who was more like a brother to her. He didn't think that the man he had heard about all his life and the man the Dementors were searching for could possibly be the same man. All the students were led to the Great Hall and Cade became suddenly aware that it was a full moon tonight. He knew that somewhere out there was Lupin, running around as a werewolf. Cade didn't sleep that night. Somehow he knew he wasn't the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

Enchanted Note Paper--- Looks like a regular piece of parchment. When you write on one piece, the words appear on the other piece for a few seconds then vanish. Seren got it from her father and used it to chat with friends during class while she was in school.

Chapter5: Games and Such

Cade and Siri had only missed the first few days of school but they both knew that they could easily catch up to the rest of the third years. Cade sat at his desk and pulled out the enchanted note paper that his mother had given to him. He watched out of the corner of his left eye as his sister did the same on the other side of the Astronomy classroom. The teacher was lecturing and most of the class had already fallen asleep.

'This guy is so boring! Mom was never this boring when she talked about Astronomy!' Cade wrote. He saw his sister smile as she read.

'Mom never got paid to teach us. People who get paid are just more boring than those who don't.' Cade scrunched his face at his sister's words. She never made any real sense to him. 'Do you know that our father is my head of house?'

'Yes. What about it?'

'I just thought it was interesting that's all.'

'What's so bloody interesting?'

'Hey, just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to.'

'I never said you did.'

'You can't protect me and Mom all the time you know.'

'Give me a challenge why don't you.'

'Shit, I'm going to regret that aren't I?

'Only if he tries something.'

'Like what? We are his kids. What can he try?'

'He is a deatheater! Scum!'

'He isn't anymore!'

'Once a Voldy pet, always a Voldy pet.'

'Get over yourself.'

'Promise me something...'

'What?'

'You will tell me if he does anything that you know I would want to know about.'

'Promise.'

The next class they had together was Potions. Siri got there after Cade because she was coming from Arithmancy while he had History of Magic. Cade was seated at the back of the room next to Neville with Harry and Co. behind him. The only available seat was front and center right next to Draco Malfoy. Siri flashed her brother a smile as she sauntered down the aisle and took the seat next to Malfoy. Cade just shook his head and smiled.

"Hello Draco." She said flipping her hair out of her face so he could see the Dracula red lipstick she had just coated onto her lips. All Draco could manage was a grunt and slight nod. Pansy glared. The door to Snape's inner office swung open and he came gliding into the classroom. His face first went to the back of the room where he immediately noticed Cade sitting dangerously close to his favorite crowd to pick on. Cade scowled when his eyes met his father's face. Snape didn't react outwardly, but inside, the expression on Cade's face left him frustrated.

Snape then scanned the room for Siri and found her, to his disappointment, sitting right next to Malfoy, and right in front of Snape's desk where he would have to look at her up close constantly. He didn't like having to face his children who probably hated him with a passion. But he hated more that they had made friends with his least favorite students. Everyone thought that Malfoy was Snape's pet but in reality, Snape loathed the boy. He only got special attention because Snape didn't want to arouse suspicion from Lucious. Malfoy was no good for Siri. Then again, what boy is good enough for any man's daughter in her father's eyes?

When Siri finally looked up at Snape her expression was one of a student expecting to be taught by her teacher and nothing more. Great, Snape thought inwardly. One hates me and makes it all too well known and the other one is just going to deny me as anything more than just her teacher. This is not going to be fun.

"Alright, today we will learn how to make a very simple potion that I'm sure everyone," his eyes came to rest on Neville who squirmed in his chair, "should be able to manage without blowing something up." A few Slytherins snickered and pointed at Neville. Cade threw them a death glare and they stopped. Snape almost smiled at his son's ability to scare others with only a mere glance. Something he got from his mother no doubt.

Class continued and by the end Cade had managed to keep Neville from messing anything up. Their potion actually turned the very light shade of blue that they had wanted and Neville smiled for the first time in that classroom. Snape could see that Neville had Alice's smile. Snape quickly turned his face away from Neville. When he did, he caught sight of Malfoy attempting to put his hand on Siri's hand. Every time Siri put her hand on the desk, Malfoy tried to cover it with his hand. But every time he did this, Siri managed to move her hand just in time to avoid being touched. Snape frowned. Who does Malfoy think he is? How dare he put the moves, or try to, on my daughter! Snape was about to say something when Siri looked up at him. She winked at him then quickly went back to labeling her potion vial. Snape sat at his desk taken aback. _What did that mean_?

When class was finally over Snape began examining the vials of potion on his desk. He was surprised to find that Siri and Cade had managed a perfect potion. He had no choice but to give them, and their partners top grades for the day. He got up and for the first time, actually looked forward to going to the Great Hall. He knew Seren would be there.  
Seren had just finished stocking the last of the medicated bandages when she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw the back of Madame Pomphrey's head. She tilted her head and could just see the person Poppy was talking to. Seren smiled as she made her way from the small closet to the outer room full of beds. Poppy stepped into her office and Remus finally looked up and saw Seren walking towards him. A smile instantly lit up his face.

"Hello there Moony." Seren gave him a gentle hug. "I can't believe what happened last night. Then again, I don't believe anything they are saying about Sirius these days."

"I'm afraid it's true." Remus frowned.

"How could he have? He loved James and Lily..."

"I'm afraid the only two men that can answer that are Sirius and Peter."

"I'm going to the Great Hall. Will I see you there?"

"I'm not exactly up to par today. I'm just going to rest for now." He placed his lips on the tip of her nose and left the room. When Seren got to the staff table she was surprised when Snape sat down beside her.

"Hello." He greeted her politely.

"Afternoon." She replied.

Cade watched as Snape began chatting with his mom and scowled every time his mom smiled. From across the Hall Siri was watching too. She knew just from watching her mother that Seren was struggling between Remus and Snape. Siri wondered vaguely who her mom would eventually choose. In her heart she hoped that it would be Remus. Siri couldn't explain why, but she just trusted Remus more. Malfoy sat beside Siri and then suddenly became the focus of her attention.

"Why hello Draco." Siri purred. "Finally get Pansy off your arse."

"More like out from under it. She's always trying to find a new way to kiss up." He smirked.

"Seems to me that you always rise to the occasion." Malfoy suddenly felt like the word touché had been tattooed on his forehead and he had to smile.

"Be my girlfriend." He suddenly blurted. Siri took a moment to ponder. Saying no was her first impulse, but then she thought deeper. Saying yes would be sure to piss off Pansy, and quite a few other people. She could have fun with Draco and then leave him in the dump. Then Pansy's little boy toy would be used goods. And it would definitely piss of her father.

"I'd love to." She planted a quick but very noticeable kiss on his cheek. It was a kiss that was witnessed by all of Slytherin, Cade, Harry, and Neville, and the number one person she counted on seeing it, Snape himself.

After lunch Snape raced to the Defense Against the Darks Arts room where he knew the Slytherins and Gryffindor were waiting for Lupin. They were in for a surprise today. Snape entered the room steaming with frustration and anger. The first face he saw when he entered the room was none other than Draco Malfoy with his arm around Siri. After telling off Hermione and deducting points from Gryffindor Snape went on with his lesson. It was apparent that he was in an extra foul mood. Cade, who was behind Hermione, glared at Snape every time he looked his way. Cade wanted to stand up for Hermione but he also didn't want to give Snape another excuse to deduct points from Gryffindor. Cade and Siri both knew that the whole lesson on Werewolves was his way of making fun of Remus, which only worked to further piss off Cade. They knew all about why Mom had always called him Moony. They also knew how Snape found out about it.

After class Cade didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day so he lingered in the DADA room for a moment after everyone else left. Snape had turned his attention to the desk with papers all over it and didn't notice Cade walk up behind him.

"When is Professor Lupin going to be back?" Cade asked in as polite a voice as he could manage, which was barely civil. Snape turned and faced his only son still stewing in his bad mood. It was the first time he had seen Cade's eyes close up. Those were Seren's eyes. Immediately Snape's stare softened. Cade didn't seem to notice.

"What concern is it of yours?" Snape crossed his arms.

"Well we are talking about the man who loves my mom and helped her raise me and my sister when we were babies." He knew he had hit Snape in a soft spot. He smirked with satisfaction. "I just wanted to know if he is alright. He means a lot to me and my sister..." He paused before adding, "And my mom too." Snape remained speechless for a moment.

"Are you going to give me this punishment all year?"

"I don't think I know what you mean sir." Cade's face suddenly registered surprise. "I just wanted to know about my da- I mean Professor Lupin." The smirk returned.

"Give it a rest will you Cade." Cade turned to see that Siri had been behind him all along. Snape suddenly stiffened. The prospect of being cornered by both his children suddenly made him nervous. Siri slinked into the room never looking at Snape.

"Give what a rest? I was just asking about Moon-" Siri's eyes narrowed cautiously. "About Professor Lupin."

"More like badgering him." Snape almost smiled at the bickering going on between his children. "Why don't you lay off?"

"Hey! He just spent an entire class making fun of a man we use to call Dad." Snape twitched. So they do know. He thought to himself. He snapped back to attention when Cade spoke again. "I don't care if Uncle Sirius almost got him killed by playing a joke. He did it for mom you know. He was just looking out for her. Just like I'm doing! Besides, Uncle James stopped him."

"And if he hadn't, Sirius' joke would have never let us be born." Cade hated when Siri made a point.

"Whose side are you on anyways? Me, or the deatheat-" Siri's palm shot forward and covered Cade's mouth. She glared for a second and put her hand down. Cade turned back to Snape. "I don't care if you take points from me for saying this... Stay away from my mom. She and Siri are the two most important people in the world to me. I would do anything for them. Anything."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Snape said unphased by Cade's threat.

"He's probably the reason they are all ruined!" Cade spun around to Siri, still steaming. "He was a bloody deatheater! And as I said, once a Voldy pet, always a Voldy pet!" Siri glanced worriedly at Snape who looked as calm as ever, and then her gaze shifted back to her screaming brother. Snape knew the benefits of blowing off built up steam so he let Cade rant on. "First Neville's parents are tortured. Then Aunt Lily and Uncle James are murdered. The next thing you know Peter is dead and Uncle Sirius is to blame. I can't believe that Sirius did it! It's just not true! And poor Dad is left all alone with no friends left. And this git is constantly harassing him just because he gets a little meaner and hairier once a month! SO what! And Mom, Mom got the worst of it cause she has to live with the guilt that all her friends are dead or might as well be." Tears formed in his eyes but didn't fall. Both Siri and Snape could tell that Cade had wanted to get this out for quite a while. "And all because of deatheaters like him." Cade threw a finger towards Snape. "Scum like him that messed up their lives and wanted to make everyone as miserable as they are." Cade spun and faced Snape again. "You threw away the best thing you ever had with my mom and you couldn't handle it could you. So you lashed out at everyone she loved. And you are still doing it. Neville, her God-son, you do everything you can to make him feel stupid! And Harry, You know Lily and James were best mates with Mom so you constantly abuse their son! You know Mom loves Remus and you are so jealous, so you do everything you can to hurt and embarrass him." Cade put a fist up. "Go ahead deny it! Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong. Well?!?"

Snape didn't have a chance to respond. Lupin walked in looking for all the world like he had just been hit by the Hogwarts Express. Snape knew immediately that Remus had heard the entire confrontation. That pissed him off. He had finally had a moment alone with his kids (even if it was an unpleasant moment) and he realized that Remus had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Something I can do for you Lupin?" Snape asked annoyed.

"Just heading to _my_ office Severus. Cade, I wonder if you might join me?" Remus said without stopping. Cade followed him up the stairs to the office. Snape heard the door close and looked back at Siri.

"I don't think you're jealous." Siri said in an indifferent tone. "I think you're as heartbroken as the rest of us. Maybe even more so." Siri turned and left. Snape stood still for a few minutes contemplating what had just happened, then he stalked off to his own office.

"You lose your temper a lot like your Mom. First the sarcasm, then the yelling, that's how she always did it." Remus spoke in a perfectly calm voice that only made Cade feel as if he wasn't being taken seriously, which only pissed him off more. "But don't think you can ever speak to me that way." Remus' tone grew slightly harder than it had just been.

"I hate him."

"How can you?" Remus calm tone returned. "You don't even know him."

"I know enough."

"You know nothing of what that man has gone through."

"Why are you standing up for him? He just spent the entire class period making fun of you." Remus' face showed confusion which frustrated Cade. He didn't want to tell him that Snape had just given the students all the information they would need to recognize a werewolf. So he pulled a Siri and changed the subject. "He hurt Mom and he does ever thing he can to hurt Harry and Neville constantly!"

"Yes I heard you say all of this already."

"Am I the only one who wants to do something?" Cade demanded.

"No, but you are one of the many who simply can't."

"Give me a challenge why don't you." Cade turned and left the office. Remus heard the classroom door slam shut.

"So like your mother." Remus smiled while shaking his head.

Siri was wet and peeved. She never wanted to come to this stupid game, but here she was. The rain was stinging her eyes and the roar of the crowd was deafening. She didn't even know what they were yelling about, no one could see anything. Draco stood at her side screaming "Die Potter, die!" And Pansy was on the other side of Siri glaring and pouting because Draco had one arm wrapped around Siri's small waist. Siri wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around Draco's throat and squeeze but she had to keep up appearances. She had to admit to herslf that seeing the glare on Pansy's face was all too worth it.

Suddenly the crowd quieted for a moment and Siri looked up. Her eyes bulged as she saw to figure of Harry Potter plumetting down towards the ground.


End file.
